Kyle Winchester
|played by = Molly and Isaac Ainsworth (2011) Huey Quinn (2013 to present) }} Kyle Winchester (né Wyatt) is the son of Cain Dingle and Amy Wyatt. He was adopted by Tom and Karen Winchester. After the death of his adoptive parents in July 2013, Kyle was raised by Karen's mother Joanie until her own death in January 2017. Kyle now lives with his father Cain, Cain's dad Zak Dingle and Zak's partner Lisa Dingle. They plan to change Kyle's surname to Dingle. Biography 2011-2013: Birth and Adoption Following a one-night stand with Cain Dingle in April 2011, Amy discovered she was pregnant. Cain didn't want a baby and paid Amy to have an abortion, but Amy didn't go through with it. She changed her mind but by then she was too far along for a termination so she hid the pregnancy from everyone apart from Cain's younger half-sister Belle Dingle. Amy gave birth to a baby boy in Emmerdale Cemetery on 1st December 2011, she thought her baby boy was stillborn, so she wrapped him up and left him in a phone box. Hazel Rhodes found the baby and he was taken to hospital. Whilst in hospital, Amy's foster parents, Val and Eric Pollard, and the nurses named him Kyle which Amy agreed with. Amy brought Kyle home on Christmas Day but she quickly realised she couldn't be a mother and phoned social services to take Kyle away. Val pleaded with Amy to change her mind about Kyle when he was placed with a foster family, but Amy signed the adoption papers in January 2012. In July 2013 Kyle's adoptive parent's Tom and Karen die due to carbon monoxide poisoning. Amy attended the funeral where she saw Kyle with his adoptive grandmother Joanie Wright. She befriended Joanie and began to babysit Kyle regularly. Eric became worried about the amount of time Amy and Kyle were spending together and accidentally let it slip to Joanie that Amy is Kyle's birth mother. Joanie banned Amy from seeing Kyle and took out a restraining order on Amy. In November, Amy kidnapped Kyle from a mother and toddler group and planned to take him to Ireland using her boyfriend Andy's son Jack's passport. Cain stopped Amy at the docks and persuaded her that life on the run is no way to live as he has done it in the past. Cain took Kyle back to Joanie. 2015-: Return to the village By June 2015, Joanie and Kyle were living in a bedsit due to Joanie's financial troubles as a result of her late husband's tax bill. She got in contact with Cain, who gave her money to pay a deposit on a flat as long as Joanie and Kyle stayed away. Joanie was mugged and lost the money, so she took Kyle to Val and Eric's house, having hoped they would allow her and Kyle to stay until she got on her feet. Val allowed Kyle to stay but not Joanie, blaming Joanie for her losing Amy. Cain's father Zak Dingle and step-mother Lisa allowed Kyle and Joanie to stay with them at Wishing Well Cottage despite Cain not being happy with the arrangement. Cain warned Joanie and Kyle to stay away from his family so Joanie took Kyle back to their bedsit, which had been vandalised whilst they were away. Joanie and Kyle moved back in with the Dingles when they saw the state of the bedsit. Joanie began to allow Amy's mother Kerry Wyatt to spend time with Kyle despite her initial reservations. Joanie and Kyle attend the evening reception of Cain's daughter Debbie Dingle's wedding to Pete Barton in August 2015. During the reception a helicopter came crashing down on the village hall. Cain looked for Kyle but he was nowhere to be found. Cain's cousin Marlon told Cain that his daughter April saw Kyle hiding under the kitchen sink before the crash occurred. Cain went back into the village hall to get Kyle, despite warnings from emergency crews that it wasn't safe. Kyle initially didn't come out, but Cain managed to coax him out. Cain was able to run out of the village hall with Kyle in his arms, unharmed, just as the building blew up. At the end of September, Joanie broke her leg when she fell off a wall, so the Dingles arranged a schedule to help Joanie take care of Kyle. Cain's wife Moira offered to look after Kyle, but Cain was annoyed to find him at their house. Whilst in the village with Moira, Kyle saw Joanie and ran across the road, just as a speeding car came round the corner. Kyle was unharmed, but Joanie smacked Kyle on the bottom, which angers Cain, as he was regularly beaten up by his step-father Shadrach Dingle growing up. Cain threatened Joanie, warning she'd have to deal with him if she ever hit Kyle again, although he was still adamant that he didn't want to be a part of Kyle's life. Moira tried to persuade Cain to be in Kyle's life and the following day, Kerry accidentally revealed to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Joanie was upset to learn that Kyle knew about Cain as she didn't want him to feel rejection, but Kyle called Cain 'daddy', which leaves Cain furious. Cain began building a relationship with Kyle, but that stopped after it was revealed Joanie was having an affair with his father Zak. Joanie, Zak and Kyle moved in with Kerry and her partner Dan at Dale Head. Cain eventually started seeing Kyle again. See Also *Full List of Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2011 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Wyatt family Category:Dingle family Category:Wright family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Residents of Hotten Category:Connelton Primary School students